dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeding/Generations
edite Gen I: Elementals Generation I: The Elemental Dragons. These dragons have only one element, and can be bought for gold at the store. Breeding two dragons of the same element will always produce an elemental dragon of that same element (for example: two Nature dragons always produce a Nature dragon). When try to result this dragon with hybrids. Some elemental dragons are harder to result than others. It all get determed by the breeding dificulty they have: *Dificulty 1: Sea and Nature *Dificulty 2: Terra and Flame *Dificulty 3: Electric, Ice, Metal and Dark More info: Breeding System. Since Elementals Dragons have only 1 element they can't be bred with their opposite which makes it impossible to breed a rare hybrid without involving an hybrid. Hybrids can be result by breeding two elementals from an different type together. Gen II: Hybrids Generation II: The Hybrid Dragons. These dragons have two or more elements, and can be bought for gems at the store. There are generally two varieties of hybrid dragons that can result from breeding different elemental types together. The resulting hybrid does not depend on the order which the parents are selected, although it is likely that some hybrid eggs are more common than others. Hybrids may be bred together to generate more hybrids. If both parents share at least one element, an elemental dragon may also be produced. Breeding an elemental with a hybrid guarantees that the new dragon hatched will possess that element. Two hybrids which carry opposing elements may sometimes produce a Rare Hybrid. Gen III Generation III: The Rare Hybrid Dragons. These dragons have two or more elements that are opposites of each other, and can be bought for gems at the store. Since you need to breed opposite elements together you can't breed this dragon by breeding 2 elementals together. You need add least 1 hybrid or unique dragon in order to have an small chance to result an rare hybrid. Breeding them together requires one of these orders: *X vs Y/? *X vs ?/Y *X/? vs Y *?/X vs Y *?/X vs Y/? *?/X vs ?/Y *X/? vs Y/? *X/? vs ?/Y Breeding together rare hybrids can result in any of the dragons expected from breeding together two regular hybrids. Occasionally, 2 rare hybrids can result into an Legend Dragon. Gen IV Generation IV: The Legend Dragons. These dragons have only one element, and can be bought for a huge amount of gems at the store. You need to breed two rare hybrids together in order to have a small chance to result a legend dragon. When used in breeding, legend dragons function as 'wildcards'. Breeding a legend dragon with non-legend dragons produces a random dragon which always carries at least one element from the non-legend parent. Breeding together two legend dragons results in a random egg. There is however a significant possibility of acquiring a Pure type. Gen V Generation V: The Pure Dragon. These dragons have only one element, and can't be bought at the store. It is stated that in order to breed them, "only a few combinations will work". Pure Dragon can be bred from two Legend Dragons. Since the Pure Dragon is listed into dificulty 2 and that total rating from two legend dragons already unlock all dificulty 2 slots, you will have a decreased chance when you breed two legend dragons higher than level 4. Since a breeding boost also increase you level. They will decrease your chance for resulting an pure dragon. Breeding together two pure dragons results in a random egg. Breeding a pure dragon with non-pure dragons produces a random dragon which always carries at least one element from the non-pure parent. There is however a significant possibility of acquiring a Pure Elemental type. Generation V-b: The Pure Elemental Dragon. These dragons have only one element, and can't be bought at the store. It is stated that in order to breed them, "only a few combinations will work". These can be bred by breeding a Pure Dragon together with non-pure dragons that contain the element that you need to breed that dragon. Breeding a pure elemental dragon with non-pure elemental dragons produces a random dragon which always carries at least one element from the non-pure elemental parent. Gen X Generation X: The Unique Dragon. These dragons have two or more elements, and can't be bought at the store. Unlike other dragons they can't be acquired by breeding. Generation X-b: The Deus Vault Dragon. These dragons have two or more elements, and can't be bought at the store. Unlike other dragons they can only be acquired with breeding by purchase the recept first and bred the two dragons together that are listed on the unlocked recept. Generation X-c: The Special Dragon. These dragons have two or more elements, and can't be bought at the store. Unlike other dragons they can't be acquired by breeding. Special dragons are copies of dragons that already exist in Dragon City and mostly contain lower stats that theire original form.